A quantitative method was devised to determine the extent to which disorganized cardiac muscle cells are present in the ventricular septum of patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. Extensive cellular disorganization proved to be a highly specific and sensitive marker of hypertrophic cardiomyopathy.